


Valentine's Chocolates

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: A drabble thing based on the new valentine's day set.





	Valentine's Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Because both Riko and Kanan look gorgeous it I decided it was about time I contribute to this underrated ship. This was my first time writing them so I am......sorry for not doing the best justice,

The excitement lingered in the air all around the school yard today. It was to be expected considering it’s that time of the year again when most people’s sappy inner romantic awakens and take the chance to confess or just simply share sweets with those dear to them.

Riko was no different. She was one of those absolute hopeless romantics, the worst kind. The kind that indulged in all sorts of sappy movies and books imagining how it would feel to be in such a situation. And this year it was about time she makes a move of her own. She spent a good chunk of time until late in the night making her own chocolates. After all, homemade ones are better than a bought product from the store, right?

Just thinking about something so cheesy made her feel like a flustered mess. She got them all nicely wrapped up too in a cute red box with a little yellow bow too. At the first glance they could most certainly pass as a bought product. Making them and packing them up was all the easy part though, handing them over was where it starts to get tricky. Because once she approached the third years’ classroom and spotted the person she was looking for she immediately chickened out and ran off.

Alone in the music room, she buried her face in her own hands with the image she just saw still freshly burned into her mind. Kanan always looked beautiful, but there was something about the way she looked today that sent an arrow shooting through her poor fragile heart, with the curly ponytail and all. This was going to be a long day.

Throughout the day Riko was given plenty of opportunities to hand over her present thanks to hanging around Chika and You who are conveniently close enough to Kanan to seek her out during breaks. But just like at the start of the day, every time she’d step up she would immediately back out, leaving not only Kanan but two of her friends confused.

“I don’t see a problem in it.” That was Chika’s disappointing response when Riko came clean to the two about the situation, and gave the pouting pianist a smile that was at least somewhat sympathetic. “I mean… you know what Kanan-chan is like. I’m sure she’d be happy, so you shouldn’t be as afraid!”

“Valentine’s day chocolates, huh?” It was You who chimed in next, humming in thought as her chin rested on the desk the trio sat around.

“I agree with Chika-chan. If it’s anything like last year, receiving chocolates isn’t anything new to her.”

Riko’s gaze subconsciously lowered toward You’s open bag hanging off of her chair and noticed her own was filled with goods. Riko anxiously swallowed at the simple realization - You’s right. Like her friend here, Kanan was pretty popular with the girls. And while she knew You was giving encouraging advice Riko couldn’t help but to feel more nervous than before at the thought of having competition.

Though to be fair, a pair of first years also came up to Riko to give her sweets, so maybe there’s still some hope for her. The thought prompted a sheepish smile out of her, trying to grasp ever the smallest amount of confidence in this situation.

Thanks to a complete encouraging speech and few tips from both Chika and You, Riko finally decided she’ll carry out her mission after school. It was truly a blessing to have such wonderful supportive friends, especially since initially she was afraid how they’d react to her crushing on their childhood friend when she told them the truth a couple of weeks ago.

The final class ended and fidgety pianist made her waytowards the classroom she visited the same morning after the supportive duo gave her a final thumbs up. Much to her dismay she quickly learned Kanan was already gon;, luckily Mari was there to inform her she mentioned heading towards the locker room to pick up some of her belongings. In a hurry before her determination expires Riko then set her course towards there.

And as if fate got bored and decided to butt in, Riko happened to bump into Kanan.

“Ah, sorry! My bad, I should’ve been more careful.” Kanan chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck while Riko dismissed it with a wave of her hand. “What’s the rush? Looking for You-chan and Chika-chan?”

Riko shook her head in denial. “No, actually… I was looking for you.” She took notice of the confused yet curious gleam in the amethyst eyes - it wasn’t the first time Kanan looked at her this way today. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you all day.”

“I haven’t done anything to upset you, have I?”

“No, no!” Riko immediately protested much to Kanan’s relief, but the tone of older girl’s voice was still wary.

“Gosh, I’m glad! You looked kind of uncomfortable earlier today. I was thinking I might’ve done something wrong…”

“N-No, I was just…” At this point she gave up on attempting to use words and just went for it. Riko practically shoved the box of chocolates at the senior, bowing both out of proper manners and to use it as an excuse to hide her completely red face. After a moment that felt like eternity Kanan accepted the gift, and Riko finally looked up to search for whatever reaction she could find on Kanan’s softly flushed face.

“For me?” The genuine confusion indicated Kanan truly was oblivious just like Chika and You warned her. It was both relieving and annoying when Riko thought about how much time she spent stressing today over this whole thing. She should’ve known she’s just blowing it out of proportion.

“Riko-chan, you didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to!” When Kanan smiled warmly at her she felt like another arrow shot through her heart and Riko had to avert her gaze. “Because I really appreciate your kindness, and all the hard work–”

Kanan’s brow arched, “Y’know, if you wanted to ask me out on a date, you could’ve just done so.”

Riko choked up before she could even say anything further. The bluntness threw her off more than that charming smile no girl in this school could resist. Now she really felt silly, she should’ve expected this outcome. It’s  _Kanan_.

“That’s not–”

Still flushed and almost speechless, the pianist huffed in a pouty manner and looked away from the older girl who now had a blush on her cheeks that could match Riko’s own.

“… I was going to but you cut me off.”

It was Kanan’s turn to smile sheepishly, and she pulled the flustered underclassman into a side hug by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. At least she seemed sincerely apologetic that all of this was a little messy and not as romantic as Riko probably imagined.

“My bad… again. If that’s the case, I accept it. And these.” She waved the box of chocolates in her free hand. Riko finally felt a burden fall off of her chest.

“Oh, by the way,” Riko tilted her head when Kanan started mumbling, and felt a little taken aback by the way Kanan’s cheeks were red and the way she avoided eye contact. It was almost fascinating to see her like this. In total awe Riko was barely able to comprehend what Kanan was saying under her breath,

”For the record, the twintails really suit a cute girl like you.”


End file.
